Tekkit Genderbent Universes: Evenly Matched?
by EmilyArtypants
Summary: (This is a fanfiction of a fanfiction!) When an accident happens with one of Talna's machine's, everyone from Zoey's universe is turned violent. Can Talna and her friends cure their opposites? And how evenly matched are they? (Rated T for violence!)
1. Note

Note: Thanks to MrLRocks78 for writing _The Tekkit Genderbent Universes Dilemma_ which was hilarious, plus it gave me this idea. Talna was created by MrLRocks78, so I don't own her, while Lalna, Rythian, Zoey, Ravs, Teep, Honeydew inc. and Sipsco. (including their staff) are youtube people and I do not own them either. If there are any inconsistencies between my story and the youtube videos or MrLRocks78's story, then I'm sorry, but I don't especially care about accuracy. Also, this is a sequel to _Tekkit Genderbent Universes: Creative Pranking_, and this story is much less happy and rather more violent than it's prequel.


	2. Chapter 1

Teep swung his legs back and forth, kicking the side of the portal. He was sitting on top, and he was the self-employed guard. Lalna had objected to him guarding the portal, but Teep did not like the crazy stuff that had happened when people used the portal and he had decided that he would try and put a stop to it.

Rythian and Zoey had made a camp at Baby Jim, the volcano, and Teep was fairly certain that their opposites had done the same in the other universe. Teep toyed with the idea of going through the portal to see Leep, who was no doubt guarding it on the other side, but that would have made him a hypocrite.

The sun had set about an hour ago, but Teep hadn't gone to sleep. People were more likely to try and sneak through at night. Teep heard footsteps and looked up, his dinosaur night vision making out Lalna. "Hey, Teep." the scientist said, "How's life?" Teep shrugged. Lalna was more than likely out here to use the portal, but it was his, so Teep couldn't stop him.

Lalna was holding a notebook. Teep would have loved to ask him what it was about, but Teep couldn't say anything. Teep looked down as Lalna walked through the portal, then he went back to kicking the side with his feet. Teep tried to ignore how hungry he was, without much success. Would it be dangerous to go and find something to eat? Yes. But maybe he would do it anyway.

Teep slid off the portal and hit the ground awkwardly, wincing as he took half a heart of fall damage. Then he pulled out his bow and walked in the direction of the forest. He had the uncomfortable sensation that he was making a mistake, but food was more important right now.

Zak and Reyna crouched behind one of Talna's machines. Mavs was sitting behind a different one, with strict instructions to not move or make noise. Reyna had had doubts about whether it was a good idea to bring Mavs along, but Zak had insisted. Reyna wasn't entirely sure why.

Reyna was watching the portal, waiting for Leep to leave her position so they could use the portal. Reyna wanted to see Rythian in his world, but Leep hadn't let her use the portal the previous night, despite various attempts to convince her. Including threats of violence, which Reyna was the first to admit hadn't been a good idea. Leep had shot her.

Reyna grimaced at the memory, her hand going to the bandage on her side, and made a note to herself to never get on Leep's bad side again. Or her opposite's, come to that. Reyna's eyes lit up as Leep slid forward off the portal and hit the ground with a muffled thump. The dinosaur pulled out her bow and walked purposefully in the direction of the forest. Maybe she was going for food?

Reyna stood up slowly, glancing around. Lalna had come through the portal a few minutes before Leep had left, and he -and Talna- could come back any minute. Deciding all was clear, Reyna sprinted for the portal. There was a yell, and Reyna hit the ground to avoid the beam from a mining laser. Talna! And Rythian wouldn't be putting up with this on his side.

Reyna stood up. Lalna and Talna had appeared on either side of the portal, both of them holding mining lasers. This could get fun. Reyna pulled out her sword, using it to deflect one of the laser beams. The other hit her arm, setting fire to her sweater.

"Sorry." Lalna said, and Talna threw him a disbelieving look. Reyna put the fire out and lunged forwards. Lalna jumped back… and fell through the portal. A laser beam shot over Reyna's head, luckily not lighting her hair on fire. Reyna dove through the portal, hearing Talna start to use expletives.


	3. Chapter 2

Rythian jumped back as Lalna fell through the portal. Where was Reyna? His question was answered a moment later when his opposite came out, landing much more gracefully than Rythian had on his first trip through. She was in a very bad mood, and Rythian noticed how one sleeve of her sweater was burned in the way that only comes from a hit with a mining laser.

Reyna walked over to Lalna, who raised his mining laser in front of him like a shield. He was lying on his back, fully aware that this was not a good position to be in. Reyna merely kicked him once, then pushed him through the portal.

Rythian walked over to where Zoey and Ravs were hiding. Had been hiding. "Oh, no, what are they up to now?" Rythian couldn't help but feel that this evening was not going well. He ran one hand through his hair, then an idea occurred to him. "I bet they've gone through the portal!" he said, running back towards the glowstone construction.

Reyna opened her mouth and yelled that it was stupid to go through and that Talna was waiting on the other side, but Rythian didn't hear her. He didn't go through the portal, though. At that moment, the portal flickered, like something had happened on the other side.

Zoey had decided that Zak wasn't likely to come through the portal and gone through. Ravs had followed her, and they had barely avoided being shot with mining lasers. Actually, Talna was doing most of the shooting. Lalna was still recovering from Reyna's kick.

Now Zoey and Ravs and their opposites were hiding among some of Talna's machines. Zoey had pried the side off of one of them, and was trying to figure out what it did. And how she could tamper with it. In actual fact, this machine was supposed to change people's moods. It made them less -or more- violent, and the peculiar thing about it was who it affected. It affected all the people from the universe of the person who activated it. Most of the machines worked that way.

Zoey ran her fingers over the electronics, it not occurring to her that she could be electrocuted, wondering if she should try something at random. Mavs leaned over her shoulder and, in an attempt to help, flipped a lever. "Mavs!" Zoey hissed, slapping her hand away. The group held their breath for a moment, but the machine didn't explode, so they relaxed.

Zoey leaned closer, sticking a screwdriver into a mess of wires near the back of the box. The metal head of the screwdriver made contact between several pairs of wires. Most of the connections merely caused short circuits, but one pair of wires that suddenly found themselves connected were the two attached to the 'on' switch. It would have been alright, but the lever Mavs had flipped had changed it from 'less violent' to 'more violent'.

Now everyone from Zoey's universe was going to be turned evil.

Rythian stood, facing the portal. He stood there like an idiot until Reyna walked up behind him. "Rythian? Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine." Rythian said.

"Are you sure?" Rythian nodded. Reyna looked at him for a moment, then she turned back to the portal. "Let's go through." she said. "The portal shouldn't have flickered. We should go see what happened." Rythian followed her, and they both stepped into Talna's universe.

Lalna hated his opposite now. He had attacked Talna, and to his surprise it had felt good. He had never had fun hurting someone before. Except for Sjin. He'd made an exception that time.

Talna was bleeding from a cut on her head. Lalna had given her a good whack with his laser, and one of the sharp edges had bitten into her skin. Her mind was fuzzy from the blow, and she couldn't figure out why Lalna was attacking her. It really wasn't like him!

Talna was relieved when the portal powered up and Reyna and Rythian came through. Even injured, she should have been more than a match for Lalna, but he was different. "Reyna!" Talna yelled, very much hoping that Reyna would temporarily forget that Talna probably deserved this and help her.

She got her wish. Rythian and Reyna pulled Lalna off her, holding his arms behind his back and lifting him off the ground so he couldn't do anything. Talna wiped some of the blood off her head, listening to a stream of expletives that even she would never use come out of Lalna's mouth.

"What's gotten into him?" Reyna asked. Rythian didn't say anything. Lalna was trying his very best to kick him. "What happened?" Reyna asked Talna. Talna explained how she'd just been standing there when Lalna had suddenly hit her over the head with his mining laser and tried to kill her. Suddenly Talna realized something.

"Oh, no, they'd better not have touched it…" she ran off into the maze of machines she'd made, searching for one in particular.


	4. Chapter 3

Zak struggled to breathe. Zoey was sitting on his chest, pinning his arms to the ground with her knees, trying to strangle him. In his oxygen-deprived mind, Zak didn't know what had happened to Zoey, although he figured that it had something to do with the machine.

Ravs and Mavs were fighting and, skipping the part where Mavs had been caught off guard, they were pretty evenly matched. Zak fought to not black out as he ran out of air, and then he heard footsteps. Thank god! He thought. A laser beam shot over the machines, aiming for Ravs. With uncharacteristic speed, Ravs dodged the laser, which hit his opposite.

Zoey had seen this, and she leapt away from Zak as another laser beam sizzled through the air. Zak took a deep breath, even though it felt as though his lungs were on fire, and saw Talna run into view. She didn't look good, but she was a welcome sight. Talna shot repeatedly at Zoey and Ravs until the two of them ran away, into the forest.

Reyna and Rythian ran up. Reyna knelt down next to Zak. "Are you okay?" Zak tried to nod, but it hurt to much. "Ow." he said, which Reyna seemed to take as an answer of sorts. Talna looked back from observing which direction Ravs and Zoey had gone in. She gave a start. "What did you do with Lalna?" she asked.

"Knocked him unconscious." Rythian said. "Didn't have time to do much else." Talna nodded and went to get her opposite, who was indeed out cold. When she returned, Mavs asked; "What the hell happened? Ravs just attacked me for no bloody reason." Talna didn't answer. She had leaned over to examine one of the machines.

Suddenly she straightened up. "This machine adjusts peoples' moods. Judging from what's happened, Ravs or Zoey must have activated it while it was set to make people more violent." Talna paused. "Which means that anyone from Zoey's universe is going to be psychopathic." There was silence as people digested this, then Reyna spoke; "What are we going to do about this?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Talna. She was light-headed, and it was a lot to ask of her. She still gave it her best shot. "To undo the affects, we need to individually zap them with the machine. That means we've got to go and find Zoey and Ravs." she said.

Reyna looked at the sleeping Lalna. "Are we going to do him now?" she asked. Talna shook her head. "We've got to get going before they've got too much of a head start, and he can hardly do anything while he's unconscious."

Mavs volunteered to carry Lalna because she was the least injured (Rythian and Reyna still had the damage from the arrow wounds). Then the group set off towards the forest.

"So, what are we going to do, exactly?" Ravs asked Zoey. The redheaded girl had a look in her eyes that said she had a plan, and wasn't afraid to carry it out. "We're going to separate them." Zoey said. "But first we're going to spy on them, see what we're up against."

Ravs agreed, and the two of them climbed into the trees to wait. Twenty minutes later, Talna's group came into view. Zoey made mental notes; Rythian wasn't attacking the group. Lalna was unconscious. Zak wasn't saying anything and had bruises around his neck. Serves him right.

Zoey debated how to separate them. Maybe the best approach was simply to wait; eventually they would split into two or more groups to cover the forest quicker. Waiting didn't feel natural, but it would be suicide to attack them all at once.


	5. Chapter 4

Talna sighed. Over an hour and they still hadn't found Ravs and Zoey, despite the help that having their opposites offered. "I don't like it, but we're going to have to split up." Talna said. "Mavs, come with me, we'll look for Ravs. Zak and Reyna and Rythian, you look for Zoey." They nodded and went in opposite directions.

Mavs stopped to think carefully about where Ravs would be, but was forced to admit defeat and pick a random direction. Talna was especially edgy; her laser was low on charge, so it's usefulness as a weapon was diminished. She would just have to hit people with it like Lalna had done.

And speaking of Lalna… Mavs was still carrying him, and Talna began to get nervous about when he would wake up. Mentally kicking herself for not normalizing him while she had the chance, Talna was lost in thought when Ravs dropped on them out of a tree.

They had been beside a small pond, and Mavs dropped Lalna right into the water in her hurry to get her hands free. The cold water woke Lalna up. He struggled as he sank through the water; someone had tied his hands and feet together, so he couldn't swim.

Anger pounded through a mind normally full of scientific calculations, and Lalna strained against the ropes around his wrists. He fought to breathe, and suddenly the ropes snapped. Lalna had broken them with nothing but his own strength. He tore off the ropes around his ankles and kicked to the surface.

He pulled himself out of the water, dripping wet, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. There was Talna! Lalna stood up and started towards his opposite, feeling nothing but complete, all-consuming rage. Talna hit him with her mining laser, and Lalna returned the blow. Despite Talna's injury, they were more evenly matched than they had been at the portal.

But then Talna tripped over something, and fell to the ground. Her laser flew out of her grasp, leaving her completely at Lalna's mercy.

Zoey wasn't sure whether she could take on Rythian and Reyna at once, but she was quite sure that Zak wasn't much of a threat. Still, she decided that it would be a good idea to lay a trap. Zoey put a tripwire across the path that her enemies were likely to take.

A few minutes later, they walked into Zoey's line of sight. Just a few more blocks… No! Zak put one hand up, looking closely at the trees around them. He must have sensed her! Zoey waited until he was facing the other way, then she jumped out of the trees, one foot connecting with the base of Zak's spine. He fell to the ground, and Zoey turned and ducked just in time to avoid Rythian's sword.

Zoey pulled out her own sword as Reyna moved so that Zoey was between her and her opposite. Reyna took a potion out of her inventory. Rythian did the same. Zoey tried to keep them both in view, but that was impossible. She turned just enough to see Rythian, and Reyna pounced on her.

Reyna made Zoey drink the potion, then clamped her hand over Zoey's mouth and nose, forcing her to swallow instead of spit. Zoey felt the potion affect her, and suddenly she was frighteningly weak. A potion of weakness? No!

Rythian picked her up as Reyna checked to make sure Zak was okay. He could walk, but only barely. They started through the trees in the direction that Talna and Mavs had gone, wondering how their search was going.

Ravs had her in a headlock; there was no way she could help Talna. Mavs fought as hard as she could, but Ravs held her in check. Mavs thought she saw someone deep in the forest. "Help!" she yelled, before Ravs tightened his grip, cutting off her air.

Rythian and Reyna ran into view. Reyna picked up Talna's mining laser and neatly threw it. It connected with Ravs' head, and he reflexively let Mavs go. Mavs knocked he opposite to the ground, pinning him down so he couldn't get away.

Lalna turned angrily towards Rythian. He raised his mining laser… then fell forward as Talna grabbed him around the knees. Lalna hit his head on the ground, falling unconscious for the second time in as many hours.

"Thanks." Mavs gasped. "Where are Zoey and Zak?" In answer, Zak walked into view, dragging Zoey, who appeared to be under the influence of some sort of potion. Somehow, they got them all back to Talna's machine. One by one, the evil people were neutralized. Ravs, Lalna and Zoey all fell into a deep sleep after the machine worked. Talna assured them that this was normal. Reyna took a deep breath and relaxed; it was all over. Everything was alright.

Then she stiffened in panic as she felt someone press their sword into her throat, and Rythian's voice said; "You may have gotten them, but I'm still here…"


	6. Chapter 5

Rythian had been affected like everyone else from his universe, but he had been containing his rage, waiting for Reyna to let her guard down. Now she had, and he was going to kill her, just like they all deserved.

It had been beyond difficult to keep his emotions hidden; every cell in his body had screamed at him that he was betraying himself to even talk to them, that he was pretending to be one of those despicable people, that he could and should let his anger out and give them a well-deserved punishment, but he had waited.

Talna and Mavs and Zak started towards him, holding their weapons, but they were all injured. He wasn't. Mavs swung her sword at him, but he pushed Reyna between them. Rythian's opposite screamed as Mavs' sword bit into her arm. Reyna broke out of Rythian's grip and turned around, drawing her sword.

It was four on one, but Rythian had the violent emotions Talna's machine had given him on his side. Talna gasped; exertion had reopened her head wound, and she could barely see through her own blood.

They did their best, but, unbelievably, they started to lose. Zak could barely fight. Talna could barely see. Mavs took a blow to the head a few moments later, so now it was just Reyna against her psychopathic opposite.

Reyna was exhausted, but she got a crazy idea that might just work. She moved slowly, putting herself between Rythian and Talna's machine. Rythian advanced on her, and suddenly he struck. Reyna dropped her sword and grabbed Rythian by his wrist. She pulled hard, catching him off balance. Rythian fell, landing right next to the machine that had changed him.

Reyna drove her fist into the 'undo' button, praying (something she didn't normally do) that Rythian was close enough for it to work.

He was, and soon he dropped off into sleep like the others had. Reyna fell on her back, fighting the urge to go to sleep herself. She fumbled through her inventory for a healing potion and, finding two, gave one to Talna. Reyna drank the other and felt much better.

She sat up, leaning against Talna's device. The scientist sighed. "This was a bit of a fiasco, wasn't it?" she asked, and Reyna laughed. "A bit? Understatement!"


	7. Epilogue

"Won't it have affected the other people in our world? Like Teep?" Zoey asked nervously. It had been scary to hate people like that, and it had been even scarier to hear the whole story and what had happened with Rythian.

"Probably, but we've adapted the device to cure people." Lalna said, holding up a small box. "Anyone comes within six feet of this, then they get fixed so they're un-violent." Zoey relaxed. It was going to take a long time to recover from this, and she had made a silent promise to never mess with somebody else's inventions ever again.

Lalna walked through the portal to make sure that everything was clear, then he reappeared and said they could go through. They had spent the rest of the night recovering, but now they were going back home.

Leep stood quietly by the portal, mad with herself for deserting her post. If she hadn't given in to her hunger, then none of this would have happened.

Lalna watched all the others go through the portal, then he said goodbye to Talna and followed them. He had feelings of déjà vu as he walked out and was greeted by the staff of Honeydew inc. and Sipsco.

Just like last time, it was Xephos who asked the questions, but the questions were slightly different; "What were you guys all doing through the portal, and why do you look as though someone tried to murder you?"

Lalna laughed slightly, even though the night hadn't been a whole lot of fun. "It's a long story, and really it was the other way around; I tried to murder someone." Xephos looked confused. "Who?" he asked. Apart from a couple incidents, it was hard to imagine Lalna murdering somebody.

"Talna." he said shortly. "And I know you want a longer explanation, but I want some sleep and that definitely comes first."


End file.
